Demon's Desicion
by Bloody-Black-Kitten13
Summary: SAkuras been acting odd. she's been watching and waiting...but to do what? R&R! slight sasusaku


Sakura looked down the winding forest path. Sasuke and naruto were having their usual argument and kakashi was standing near by reading his infamous orange book. They were currently waiting for an Anbu to deliver a very important princess that was to escorted to the land of waves. Team 7 had been their before when they escorted tazuna. This was after everything happened with zabuza and the chunin exams.

Sakura watched the sky and tried to block out Narutos whines and Sasukes grunts. As of late, she had grown weary at the sound of them. She had been feeling rather numb, although she hadn't the slightest idea why. She looked towards the male ninjas and saw they had stopped fighting and were looking at her. They looked concerned, even sasuke had a troubled look on his face. "what?' sakura asked. "well, it's just normally, by this time in the fight, you yell at naruto and giggle after me." Sasuke said in a monotone. She hadn't even realized the fight had progressed to that point. Yet she didn't really care. And this somewhat worried the others.

After another 30 minute, and rather awkward, wait of silence, the Anbu had finally shown up with a slender girl in light blue robes. Her hair was long and raven and her eyes pale as pearls. It was Hinata hyuuga. Sakura was somewhat surprised that she was the princess. After it was explained that she was moved here under a different name because she was the victim of an assassination attempt, they went on their way to the land of waves. Sakura had been rather silent throughout this time.

As they were about halfway there something did not feel right to sakura. She looked at her teammates but they didn't seem to notice. She passed it off as nothing but her instinct told her to be ready. she hid a shuriken in her palm.

"aw man!" naruto whined. He had stepped in a mud puddle. This came to sasuke as strange, as it has not rained for the past few weeks. He pulled naruto away just as a deadly ninja came crawling out of the mud with a sickening sucking sound. He chuckled darkly. _THUNK!_ Hinata screamed and the both boys eyes opened a bit wide. A shuriken had sunk itself into the nin's forehead. They looked behind them to find sakura in a throwing position with no emotion on her face. Sasuke approached her and let out a small gasp. Her green apple eyes had turned a solid black. The surefire mark of a demon possession.

_Damn..._he thought to himself. He had only seen this one other time when he was little and he knew it would not end well. Sakura shifted his eyes towards his and drew out a kunai. She dashed over to a brush covered area and ducked into the bushes. She came up a second later hold a second ninja, identical to the first, up by the headband. She looked Sasuke, naruto and kakashi in the eyes before she swung the kunai across the nins neck. A spray of blood coated her pink hair making it turn a bright red. It stained her peach skin with dots of red. It also covered a now screaming Hinata who had been cowering nearby. She screamed loud and long and it was the only sound in the still forest. Sakura dropped the man and kakashi grabbed her shoulder angrily. "sakura what the hell was that? Do you really think that was necessary? We could have questioned him!" kakashi continued to yell at her until sasuke noticed her left eye began to twitch slightly. "kakashi no!" sasuke rushed to him but it was to late. A splotch of red had begun to spread over the silver haired mans mid-section. He made a gurgling sound as sakura moved the kunai blade around in his stomach. Blood stained his face mask where his mouth was and he fell over dead.

Sasuke and naruto were stunned. Hinata had fainted. Sakura, however, had a shrill grin spread across her face. She giggled, then that turned into laughter. Pure demonic laughter. Naruto had rushed over to Hinata and sasuke had grabbed Sakuras hand filled with adrenaline. Would she kill him to? Sakura turned her eyes towards him and smile politely. "Did I do good sasuke? Did I? You're always telling me I need to be less emotional. Did I do well enough for you this time?" her voice rose with each sentence. She stared at sasuke waiting for an answer. He opened his mouth to answer but was cut short by a brutal slap to the face. 'shut up! I was never good enough for you sasuke! You think you so big and bad just because your and Uchiha, but your not. Your just a scared little boy that's angry at his older brother for beating him to the punch." This shocked sasuke. What the hell was she talking about? "oh yes, I know sasuke. I figured it all out. You were angry at your family for not noticing you. You hated Itachi for getting all the attention. You were planning to kill them yourself, but you chickened out didn't you?" sakura bore holes into Sasukes head as he stared at her in horror. He had never told anyone that, how could she have guessed so accurately? He looked to naruto with his wide cerulean eyes. "ah yes, the little fox boy. Well your story isn't so hard to tell now is it? Your life was taken as a baby. Why take it? To be the host for a monster. What parent would do this to their newborn? Only one that would care more about his village than his own son. And what did poor mommy do? She tried to stop him, but stressed as daddy was he just couldn't control himself. He had to slit her throat. It was the only way to get her to stop yelling and screaming at him after all." She smiled sickly sweet. "and now your all alone. No parents, no friends, no future." Naruto had become enraged at her words and rushed towards her with a kunai in hand. "USODA*!" he screamed. Sakura side dodged him but he swiftly turned and sliced at her face. In his fit of blind rage he missed and continually lunged and jabbed at her. Missing each mark sakura saw her chance and stuck her bloody kunai into the swirling mind of the Uzumaki child. He slumped to the ground with a shocked expression on his face.

Hinata shrieked and sasuke lost his voice. "What are you doing? He was your comrade! What's going on?" Hinata yelled at sakura while trying to understand what was going on. Sakura chuckled darkly and took a step toward the shaking girl. "Haven't you figured it out? I'm tired of people pretending to be what their not! Like you, miss hyuuga. Did you really think I thought you were shy and quiet? You might have fooled everyone else but not me. I watched you. Stalking naruto, training vigorously, cutting yourself to make it looked like you had trained so hard you were coughing up blood." Hinata gasped softly at how much sakura knew. The pinkette imitated Hinatas voice, "d-daddy, would i-it be ok if i..." she sneered. "All you had to do was put on the sweet and innocent act and he was pudding in your hands. You knew he would do anything for his sweet little doll." Hinata had begun to cry she was so filled with anger at this girl. How dare she know so much about her! Did she know who she as? Hinata could have her executed in seconds! She would do it herself but her new kimono would get dirty. "How do you know all this?" her voice was shrill. " your such a freak!" the instant the words left her lips sakura stood in front of her and lifted her up by the hair.

Sakura snarled and whispered in her ear," you've been a spoiled brat your whole life. What do you say we put you to work?" she chuckled and smashed her fist into Hinatas pretty face. She fell over unconscious. She turned to sasuke who had stood to run. "sasuke-kun!" she called in her normal voice. Sasuke turned around hoping for the best. His wish was granted in the most horrible way.

She stood facing him, hands behind her back. Mouth stretched into her sweetest smile and eyes open wide. He faced her fully now, and lowered his kunai. Sakura was confused, as she thought he wanted a fight. She dropped hers as well and waited until he stood a few feet from her. His face showed nothing but stone but inside his world was crumbling around him. "out of all the things you've said today sakura, have you looked at yourself lately?" she giggled, "you can try to use reverse psychology sasuke, but it wont work. I have been watching myself closely, so I could find a reason to end this putrid life. You know what's going on don't you? You know that sakura is just possessed.

"I've spent day after day in her head, waiting for some moment to pop up where I could be set free and release myself form this body. But do you know why I'm here in the first place?" she tilted her head curious to hear the answer. It was silence. She chuckled, "a story for another time perhaps. But I finally found my way out...only problem is that I cant do it. I cant kill myself sasuke-kun....I cant do it." Her voice cracked and her eyes faded to a dark green. Sasuke hated seeing her like this. He picked up his kunai and brought it to her neck. She smiled and faked a sob.

As sasuke looked into her now bright green eyes, he finally knew it, the emotion that was causing him so much grief, that was causing his world to fall apart. It was love.

He loved sakura.

He acted as if he was about to bring the blade across her neck but instead threw his arms around her in a tight hug. He could here her gasp softly and he looked into her eyes. They were a soft dull green, almost the color of peppermint. She was frowning slightly and sasuke chuckled. "I love you sakura." Sakura slid her eyes to Sasukes face in surprise. Was this some kind of trick? She heightened her senses but detected nothing. Sasuke chuckled lightly and caressed her check with his thumb. Then he leaned in slightly and brushed his lips on hers in the sweetest of kisses. Sakura pulled him in closer by wrapping her arms around his neck and he pulled her in with his hands on her waist. The kiss heated up, but sakura never closed her now solid black eyes. She smirked into it and revealed the one inch thick needle from her wrist with a small clicking sound. Sasuke was to mesmerized by Sakuras body to notice. With a slight giggle, she shoved the needle into his neck and through his spinal cord. His eyes shot open and he tried pulling away but sakura wouldn't let him break the kiss. Soon blood filled both there mouths and sakura drank every drop.

As he slumped toward sakura held him close in a death kiss. As they reached the ground she held him in her lap smiling softly. She looked into his eyes and suddenly a wave of regret washed over her. She felt panicked as she watched the life seep out of him. His eyes had gone dull, and he died.

A sad yet panicked thought ran through her mind and she knew it to be true. She, the demon of despair, had fallen in love with the dead boy in her lap. She thought it was impossible, but she had fallen in love. Grief stricken and in a panic, she dashed off back to the village, beating herself up along the way. She had to make it seem like there was a real battle and she was the sole survivor. Giving herself one fatal wound to the side she crawled to the village gates and was carried to the hospital.

Later on she woke up and was interviewed by Anbu and the fifth hokage. She said she couldn't remember anything. Her dull greens eyes suggested to the detectives not to push her to far. They took their advice and left her to dwell in her memories. She replayed the kiss in her head but could never stop in time to not remember the taste of blood in her mouth. She had to find a way out. She took her i.v. cord and tied it around her neck tightly. Fusing the plastic to the plastic tile ceiling she jumped from her window sill and hung above the city streets. She twitched until her body shut down and she disappeared back to hell. It was only a short time until they found her, tongue hanging out of mouth and face and icy blue. The cord had not broken her neck but had strangled her instead.

She had never really been alive you see. After the chunin exams, she had lost most hope of becoming and excellent ninja. She unwarily opened herself to anything that might want to cause harm to the world. The demon saw a way out of hell and she took it. She lay dormant in her mind watching life go by from Sakuras eyes. She saw how naruto grew, how sasuke didn't, and how she had changed. However, she did not plan to fall in love. She had taken over Sakuras mind shortly before the mission started so sakura had already died. She was waiting for her friends in heaven and knew it was only a matter of time.


End file.
